


Just Me

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: "You don't have to do this, you know. If you don't want to." Hugo said softly."No. I-I want to. Merlin, I want to." Scorpius breathed out.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Scugo, because they are so adorable and I could not resist. This takes place in my story Serpent and the Badger so if you'd like to see more them it is in the collection linked.

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed in the Room of Requirement. He was trying to gather courage he never had in the first place. He could do this. Everyone did it. They had been together for over a year. What was bloody wrong with him? Why was Hugo even with him?

"You don't have to do this, you know. If you don't want to." Hugo said softly, sitting beside him.

"I-I want to. Merlin, I want to." Scorpius breathed out.

"What's going through your mind right now?" Hugo asked.

"I just... want it to be good for you." Scorpius said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Hey, look at me." Hugo directed Scorpius head towards him. "It will be. No matter what happens. I promise."

"You can't promise that." Scorpius said.

"I can and did." Hugo said. "How do you want to do this? Do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"Erm... top." Scorpius said. Being on the bottom and on the receiving end sounded painful. 

Hugo nodded. "Allright then." He then got up further on the bed and laid down. 

Scorpius sucked in a breath and crawled over to him. His body hovering over Hugo's.

"You can back out at anytime." Hugo said.

"I won't. Do... you still want to?" Scorpius asked, he needed to make sure.

"Ofcourse. I will tell you if I want you to stop." Hugo said.

With that reassurance Scorpius leaned down and pulled in Hugo for a deep kiss. Hugo responded by wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck.

Scorpius started unbuttoning Hugo's shirt, fumbling a little, but he was determined to do it my himself. He felt triumphant when he had unbuttoned the shirt fully. Hugo broke up apart from him briefly to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor. For the first time Scorpius got a close up look at his bare chest, after ogling his boyfriend in his tight fitting shirts for ages.

Hugo then started unbuttoning Scorpius' shirt and he felt very selfconcious. Hugo had a fit body, an atheltic build. Scorpius ran his hands down his torso, feeling his abs. Scorpius' body was slim and pale, not really anything to behold. Though Hugo was looking at him the way he usually looked at dessert so he must not be too turned off.

"You look beautiful." Hugo said as if he could see Scorpius insecurities on his face.

Scorpius responded to this by pulling Hugo in for a kiss again. Scorpius could feel his now hard cock through his trousers touch Hugo's. He grinded against him for much needed friction, Hugo grunted in response. They had done this before, fully clothed. 

"Take off my bloody trousers." Hugo said against his lips.

Scorpius lifted himself off of Hugo a bit so he could unbutton and unzip his trousers. He then started sliding the trousers down Hugo's legs, Hugo eagerly helped him pull them off. The trousers joined the shirts on the floor.

Hugo's hands slipped underneath Scorpius to unzip his trousers. Scorpius helped him by sliding them off. He grabbed the waist band of Hugo's boxers and slid them off Hugo kicked them off the rest of the way. The only material between them now was just Scorpius' own underwear. This was it, this was really happening. Scorpius started pulling down his underwear with shaky hands.

Hugo's hand took a hold of one of Scorpius' "Hey, it's just me." He said softly, smiling at him reassuringly.

Scorpius couldn't help smiling back. What had he done to deserve Hugo Granger-Weasley? It did give him courage though to slip off his underwear. He really wished he had taken a book from the restricted section on sex, but he had been too embarrassed someone would notice. Why did Hogwarts keep those types of books anyway?

Scorpius reached down for his wand and casted a lubrication spell on Hugo's arse and Scorpius' cock. He first had to prepare Hugo, his finger hovered at Hugo's entrance. He looked at Hugo, eyes asking for permission, Hugo gave it. Scorpius' finger prodded at Hugo's entrance he slow started push it in. Scorpius heard Hugo suck in a breath, he looked over at Hugo for reassurance, he again nodded. He was amazed by how Hugo's anus just sucked his finger in, how it clenched around him. He pushed in all the way before pulling out then pushing back in, he would always look back at Hugo for reassurance.

He continued with one figure for awhile before adding a second. Hugo pushed down on his fingers, urging hin to go faster, so Scorpius did. Hugo then started moaning, oh Merlin it was almost too much, his cock was twitching with anticipation. Scorpius then added a third finger, but he could tell Hugo was getting impatient.

"Please, I need you now." Hugo pleaded, looking at him with undeniable lust.

Scorpius position himself at Hugo's entrance and pushed in. Merlin, he was so tight. How was he supposed to fit in there? After a few embarrassing attempts he finally entered Hugo, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Is this all right?" He asked. 

"It's fine. Just... keep going." Hugo said with a grimace.

Scorpius pushed in futher, amazed that he could fit. He pushed until he nearly bottomed out then pulled out and pushed back in again. Hugo's face started to look more relax, he must have adjusted to his size. Scorpius continued in a steady rhythym, his movements slow and tentative.

"You can go faster." Hugo said.

Scorpius was hesitant, but he picked up the pace. He noticed when he hit a certain spot Hugo would get louder. He didn't think he'd last much longer which was unfortunate. He could see why people liked this so much, it felt... better than he could ever imagine. Hugo pulled him in for a kiss, Scorpius struggled at first to keep a rhythym and kiss at the same time, but he thinks he got the hang of it eventually.

"Shit, I'm going to come." Hugo announced, looking on the edge.

Scorpius kept on thrusting into him until Hugo came. Then he stopped. 

"Why'd you stop? You haven't come yet." Hugo pointed out, coming down from his climax.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to continue." Scorpius said.

"Of course I want you to." Hugo said.

So Scorpius continued his thrusts until he came, he hadn't even warned or asked Hugo if it was ok if he did. Scorpius pulled out of Hugo and collapsed by his side. Hugo snuggled up against him.

"That... was incredible." Hugo said.

"Really?" Scorpius asked.

"Really." Hugo said with a smile then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scorpius said. They both laid like that awhile, it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Still new to Smut, hope I did all right. =)


End file.
